Plastic injection molded bakery trays are well-known. The bakery trays include a base. Front, rear and side walls extend upward from respective edges of the base. The front wall and rear wall are typically shorter than the side walls. The front wall may include a dropped portion for increased access to the goods in the tray. The side walls may be configured to provide a first stacking height when oriented the same as a tray on which it is stacked and a second stacking height when oriented 180 degrees relative to the tray on which it is stacked.